Co ma piernik do Aomine?
by tessove
Summary: Kagami wraca do domu późnym wieczorem, by zastać mieszkanie zagazowane cynamonowymi oparami, bez prądu, a Aomine... no właśnie. Świąteczno-imieninowe (najlepszego, Kiri!) AoKaga.


- Aomine? Co ty...?

Kagami zawsze wiedział, że jego druga połowa nie radziła sobie najlepiej z gotowaniem. Co tu dużo mówić - jeżeli chodziło o stawanie do garów, Aomine nagle wyrastała druga lewa ręka, która wszystko psuła, a ocalała prawa drapała się po głowie w niejasnym poczuciu, że coś poszło nie tak.

Pierwsze, co było wyczuwalne po wejściu do mieszkania, to niezwykle intensywny zapach przyprawy korzennej - na tyle mocny, że Kagami już po paru sekundach poczuł drapanie w gardle. Naprawdę nie chciał wchodzić do kuchni, gdzie stężenie cynamonowych oparów na pewno przekraczało wszelkie dozwolone normy. Tak jakby jakakolwiek ustawa brała pod uwagę normy w czymś takim.

Mimo to zacisnął zęby, walcząc z atakiem kaszlu, i wszedł do kuchni.

Drugą niepokojącą rzeczą było to, że w mieszkaniu było ciemno. Ciemno, jeżeli nie licząc pojedynczej świecy postawionej pośrodku stołu, której mały płomyczek nie sięgał nawet na tyle, by oświetlić ściany czy tym bardziej kąty pomieszczenia.

Trzecią rzeczą była cisza. Nie było muzyki, nie słyszał żadnego krzątania się po mieszkaniu. Niczego, a drzwi przecież były otwarte, więc Aomine musiał...

- Do dupy - usłyszał zza stołu, z okolic drewnianej ławy postawionej pod ścianą. Wzdrygnął się, ale mimo wszystko zajrzał w to miejsce; ledwie widział swojego chłopaka w tak słabym świetle, ale to bez wątpienia był on. Tylko on się tak odzywał na powitanie. - Do dupy z tym, Kagami, mam dosyć.

- Dosyć czego? - odważył się na pytanie, powoli siadając na taborecie obok. Stan chłopaka trochę go dziwił, jeśli nie powiedzieć, że martwił czy przerażał.

Odpowiedziała mu grobowa cisza, wobec której nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować. Nigdy nie był mocny w tego typu rozmowach, kiedy coś wisiało w powietrzu, a on nie był nawet pewien, co. Nie mówiąc już o tym, jak miał temu zaradzić.

- To trwa już długo. Zbyt długo - Kagami ledwie widział, jak Aomine kręci głową, by w końcu na niego spojrzeć. W końcu chwycił jego rękę, zaciskając na niej palce. - Przepraszam, ale... chyba już tak dalej nie mogę.

O ile wcześniej Kagami był zdziwiony, to teraz był już na poważnie zaniepokojony. W gardle zaczęła mu się tworzyć dość nieprzyjemna i dławiąca gula; Aomine nigdy nie był tak tajemniczy, nigdy nie wyjeżdżał z takimi tekstami na dzień dobry, co dzisiaj Kagamiemu bardzo, ale to bardzo się nie podobało. I nie wiedział, czy to wpływ słabego światła i zmęczonych oczu, czy też śmiercionośnych oparów korzennych, ale zrobiło mu się po prostu niedobrze.

- Więc co? - zapytał w końcu cicho, bardzo cicho, by nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ma ściśnięte gardło i jak bardzo ta sytuacja wydaje mu się niekomfortowa.

- Więc dalej przelewasz sam. Tam masz filtry do kawy - Aomine machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku, by zaraz zamknąć oczy. - Cedzę to już trzy godziny i mam dosyć.

Na początku Kagami był absolutnie pewien, że Aomine zwariował. Powinni jednak wprowadzić jakieś ograniczenia dotyczące stężenia oparów cynamonu w powietrzu - Aomine, który siedział tutaj od trzech godzin, z całą pewnością przedawkował. Potem jednak spojrzał na źródło owych wyziewów. W tak słabym świetle ciężko było je dostrzec, ale ujrzał garnek stojący na kuchence - w środku był jakiś płyn barwy smoły. Obok znajdował się podobnej wielkości garnek, w którym płynu było dużo mniej, ale był bardziej klarowny. Na blacie z kolei był stos wymoczonych, wyduszonych filtrów do kawy - część z nich zaczynała już podsychać.

- Rozumiem, że to jest...? - zagadnął powoli, obracając się z powrotem do swojego chłopaka. Tamten podniósł się do siadu, przecierając oczy.

- Syrop piernikowy. Miał być prezentem, ale już nie mam siły - ciemnowłosy ziewnął i przeciągnął się, by zaraz podejść do Kagamiego. Pocałował go krótko w policzek, opierając się na jego ramieniu. - Wesołych świąt, kochanie. Proszę, dokończ swój prezent.

Dostawał w życiu już dużo bardziej przemyślane, romantyczne czy przede wszystkim dokończone prezenty. Miał takowych kilka, ale to był chyba pierwszy, który tak bardzo go ucieszył. W końcu doskonale znał zdolności Aomine do gotowania, wiedział, jak bardzo ten nie znosił stawać za kuchenką, a mimo wszystko choćby spróbował.

Chyba coś z nim było nie tak, myślał jakąś godzinę później, gdy Aomine leżał na kanapie zawinięty w koc. Jak się okazało, dwie godziny temu prąd wysiadł, więc nawet nie mógł podłączyć lampek choinkowych. Ale nie szkodzi, było w porządku. Znaczy nie było w porządku, właśnie coś było nie tak - musiało być nie tak, skoro czuł się prawie że wzruszony, że dostał od niego taki prezent, nawet jeżeli sam musiał zrobić jego większość. I oczywiście, że "prawie że" - Kagami nigdy w życiu, nawet przed samym sobą, nie przyznałby się, że coś go tknęło tak bardzo. Więc kiedy w końcu, niemal w środku nocy, skończył robić ten nieszczęsny syrop, kiedy mógł siąść ze szklanką słodkiego, piernikowego mleka na kanapie obok swojego faceta, czuł się po prostu szczęśliwy. Nie budził go, nie było sensu - kiedy spał, wyglądał prawie jak dziecko, więc Kagami przyglądał mu się w nikłym świetle dopalającej się świecy, nim sam zakopał się obok niego w kocu. Zgasił tylko mały płomień i zamknął oczy, przytulając się do ciepłego ciała leżącego obok. Kanapa była ciasna i niewygodna, a koc nie taki znowu gruby - jednak nie mógł marzyć o lepszym miejscu, zwłaszcza gdy poczuł te długie, silne ramiona, które oplotły się wokół niego, jak i ciepłe, trochę spierzchnięte od snu usta na jego własnych.

I czy naprawdę coś z nim było nie tak, skoro pomyślał, że tak właśnie powinny wyglądać święta?


End file.
